FísicoQuímica
by Misa Black
Summary: - Permanganato de Potássio ao tocar a pele mancha em tons de violeta. Harry Potter não sabia Química. Não mesmo. UA HarryPansy Pro One Chance do 6V
1. Prólogo

_Harry Potter não é meu. Fatão._

Para **Nathyee Adorno**, minha aluninha de Química amada e beta desse pedacinho de insanidade educativa *aham*

**Físico-Química**

**Prólogo**

Por mais que sua mãe tivesse sido uma das melhores alunas na matéria, chegando até a se formar em Farmácia, Harry não compreendia química. Afinal, qual era a lógica de tentar visualizar béqueres e erlenmeyers com as substâncias?

- Harry, presta atenção: se uma reação química precisa de calor é endotérmica e sua Entalpia é maior que zero. A exotérmica é a que desprende calor e, por consequência, o delta-H é negativo. Agora, na lei de Hess...

- Hermione, por favor, tempo!

- Harry! As provas finais estão aí, seus pais vão te matar se você tirar zero em Química! – disse Hermione reprovadoramente.

- Não me lembre. – gemeu Harry, enquanto Rony ria.

- Você também não está tão bem, Ronald.

- Mas estou tirando cinco, o que me faz passar.

Hermione revirou os olhos, enquanto Harry saía discretamente da biblioteca. Estava cansado de cálculos e perda de energia ao reagir a substância X com a Y para formar XY. Qual a lógica da Química a não ser fazer o professor Snape mais feliz em insultá-lo?

Pensando nisso, ele não percebeu a garota que saía do laboratório de química com o jaleco completamente sujo de uma substância roxa (ou seria rosa?) forte.

- Cuidado! – ela avisou erguendo as mãos.

Ele parou assustado. Quem era aquela garota?

- O que é isso? – perguntou indo cutucar a substância no jaleco.

- Primeira regra de um laboratório: Não sabe o que é, não cutuca sem alguma proteção! – ela avisou. – E isso é Permanganato de Potássio.

- Um sal?

- Além de um sal, uma substância que mancha a pele e não sai depois.

- A pele fica nesse tom de roxo?

- Um pouco violeta por assim dizer.

- Harry Potter.

- Pansy Parkinson.

A menina com quem Hermione vivia discutindo. Ele achava que ela era loira, tivesse olhos azuis bebês e fosse igual a uma animadora de torcida norte-americana, não uma garota de cabelos castanhos comuns, olhos cinzentos e gostasse tanto de química quanto Hermione.

**Continua...**

Não inventei nenhuma informação de Química. E, sim, Permanganato de Potássio (KMnO4) mancha a pele e deixa a pele manchada em um belo tom de violeta -q?

Aceito críticas **Não **favoritem **Sem **comentar

_beijos, _

_Misa Black  
_


	2. Aquela da Recuperação

_Harry Potter nunca foi meu. Nem em sonhos._

**Capítulo 1**

**Aquela da recuperação**

Os olhos do professor brilhavam maniacamente. Entregou o método e disse:

- Menos um ponto. Está sem os equipamentos de proteção individual.

Harry abriu a boca para reclamar. Mas sabia que Snape só ia descontar mais um ponto. E qualquer pessoa no mundo sabia que ele não tinha mais como perder nota.

- Professor!– a voz de Parkinson ecoou no laboratório.

O jaleco com algumas manchas rosadas nas mangas, os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo alto e os óculos de proteção nas mãos. Ela ficava bonita naquele lugar.

- Parkinson.

- Tivemos um problema no outro laboratório. – ela deu um sorriso amarelado e revirou os olhos. – Quebraram uma bureta cheia para a permanganometria.

- Já estão no chuveiro?

- Sim.

- Ótimo.

Ele saiu deixando Parkinson para trás. A garota olhou para Harry e deu um sorriso fraco.

- Oi. – ela disse se aproximando da bancada.

- Oi.

- O que você está fazendo? Acidimetria?

- Deve ser.

- Está conseguindo? – ela se inclinou sobre as folhas de cálculo.

- Acho que não.

- Quer ajuda?

Sem esperar a resposta, ela se inclinou sobre os materiais e montou toda a estrutura que Harry deveria ter montado.

- Titule. – ela mandou sentando do outro lado da bancada.

Ele cogitou lembrá-la que se ele soubesse como _titular, _não estaria de recuperação, mas lembrou que estava dependendo da boa vontade da morena para passar na matéria.

- Atingiu o ponto de equivalência?

- Quê?

- A coloração está rosa claro?

Ele ficou quieto alguns instantes mentalmente insultando todos os loucos que inventaram a química.

- Está.

- Sente-se. Vou lhe ajudar com os cálculos.

- Ainda não acabou? – Harry gemeu e Pansy simplesmente o encarou confusa.

- Você acha que Química é um monte de misturas "felizes" num erlenmeyer? Tem muito mais que isso. Tem cálculo, suor, lógica... – ela parou ao perceber o pouco caso. – Faça como achar melhor.

Sentou-se em outra bancada, analisando o "Teste de Jarros" que alguns alunos tinham feito. Estava bom, mas ela tinha certeza que o pH não estava ideal; afinal, se estivesse, a água estaria com toda a sujeira no fundo do béquer.

- Parkinson. – ele lhe chamou depois de um tempo.

- Sim?

- Como eu acho o resultado?

- Ora, você é o bom nisso. – ela disse e saiu do laboratório com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

Ele sabia que tinha feito uma enorme burrada. Encostou a cabeça na bancada tentando lembrar de _qualquer_ coisa sobre química.

Naquele instante lhe ocorreu que já que ele não sabia fórmula nenhuma, por que não usar a boa e velha regra de três?

**X**

- Parabéns, Potter pela nota. – Snape disse sem emoção nenhuma. Era visível que estava irritado com o fato de não ter conseguido repetir Harry.

- Obrigado, professor.

Saiu da sala com um peso a menos no corpo. Era fato que não tinha feito a determinação da maneira errada (o valor esperado era três mililitros a menos do que o que ele obtivera, mas mesmo assim¹).

- Harry! – Hermione o chamou. – E então?

- Passei!

- Tudo bem que você não deveria nem _ficar _de recuperação, mas você pelos menos passou. – a amiga sorriu. – As aulas de revisão ajudaram?

Hermione o fizera revisar tudo o que ele deveria saber sobre Química e mais um pouco. Ele teve que aprender de Ácidos e Bases até Compostos de Grignard (e, não, não significava que ele sabia o que era esse composto).

- Foi inútil na questão de demonstração de reação, mas em cálculo mesmo eu nem consegui lembrar das fórmulas e... – ele coçou a nuca sem-graça.

Rony chegou correndo. Parecia desesperado para encontrar os amigos.

- Vocês ficaram sabendo? – o ruivo perguntou meio sem fôlego.

- O quê? – perguntaram Harry e Hermione confusos.

- A escola abriu testes para goleiro! – ele respondeu com uma expressão de alegria. – Esse ano, eu entro!

Harry riu enquanto Hermione revirava os olhos.

- Sinceramente, Ronald! – ela disse.

- Que foi? Eu me vejo daqui há alguns anos com a camisa um da Inglaterra. – Rony tinha uma expressão eufórica. – Serei grande como Gordon Banks²!

- Acho que está mais para David Green, Rony. – alfinetou Ginny se aproximando do grupo. – Fiquei sabendo da novidade, Harry. – ela sorriu e ele se sentiu avermelhar.

Ginny era engraçada, inteligente e linda. Perto dela, ele sentia uma _coisa_ que não sabia explicar. Com Ginny, ele podia ser quem quisesse. Inclusive, o Harry Potter, viciado em futebol e ruim em química.

**Continua...**

**Notas:**

¹ Três milímetros: é muito numa titulação matar a solução em três milímetros.

² Gordon Banks: um dos maiores goleiros da Inglaterra e do Mundo, ele defendeu um gol do Pelé.

_Mais um capítulo agradecimentos para quem comentou, em especial à minha marida amada Swiit Dawn que é diva demais da conta, bobo. _

**Comentário sem login:**

**Miiih: **Hahaha. Obrigada. Será que só eu adoro química? Beijos, Miih **  
**

_Bem, ae está o capítulo_

_Beijo Beijo_

_Misa Black  
_


End file.
